


Love is in the Air

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [79]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: There’s only one thing stronger than the pride Poe feels for Rey, and that’s his love for her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/26/20 prompt: I am totally butt crazy in love with [Name]!!!

“Holy … _kriff_.”

It was a sight to behold, seeing Rey perform maneuvers in the souped up x-wing soaring above them.

“Are you alright there, general?” Rose asks, teasingly, even if her eyes never left Rey’s ship either.

But while Rose may have been immensely proud—as she should be—for modifying the x-wing, Poe was … was …

_Holy kriff._

“Huh. I didn’t think Poe’s heart-eyes could grow even larger, but apparently they can,” Finn jokes.

Finn’s not wrong.

Rey and him have been together since soon after the fight against the Final Order ended, and honestly, he’s been in love with her even longer.

When she finally lands, he can’t help but run over to her, wrapping her up in his arms and dipping her back to press a kiss to her laughing mouth.

And he _really_ can’t help what comes out of his mouth next.

“Marry me.”

(She said yes.)


End file.
